This invention relates to a connector for connecting a connection object, such as a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) or a FFC (Flexible Flat Cable), to a substrate and, in particular, to a connector having a rotary actuator for pressing a connection object to a contact point of a contact.
A connector of the type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent (JP-B) No. 3295808. The connector comprises a housing, a number of first and second contacts fixed to the housing, and an openable/closable actuator having opposite ends rotatably supported by the housing. The actuator has first cam portions and through holes adjacent to the respective first cam portions and corresponding to end portions of the first contacts. The actuator also has second cam portions (cutout portions) corresponding to end portions of the second contacts and a flat portion for pressing a FPC.
In the state where the actuator is opened, the FPC is inserted to the connector. Next, the actuator is rotated around the opposite ends rotatably supported by the housing. Then, the first cam portion presses the FPC. Therefore, a signal pattern of the FPC is connected to the first contacts. Since the second cam portion is pivotally supported by the second contacts, the flat portion of the actuator presses the FPC. Therefore, the signal pattern of the FPC is connected to second contact points of the second contacts.
In the above-mentioned connector, end portions of the second contacts have a simple rounded shape. Therefore, the actuator is not kept in a stable condition either at a closed position or an open position. Further, smooth rotation is difficult to achieve.